There continues to be an ever increasing demand for wireless spectrum resulting from the proliferation of wireless mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, etc.) combined with the widespread adoption of throughput hungry applications and services (e.g., video and music services). Mobile broadband (network access via cellular telephone tower and/or satellite link) in particular has become overburdened, especially during certain times of day. Because the available mobile broadband spectrum is non-renewable and limited, this increased demand motivates the need for the more efficient use of network bandwidth.
In addition, most wireless mobile computing devices are capable of accessing two or more distinct wireless networks, such as mobile broadband (e.g., 3G or 4G cellular network) and Wi-Fi (wireless local area network). While mobile broadband access typically provides a significantly broader coverage area, many mobile broadband providers no longer provide unlimited throughput for a set fee and/or may throttle speeds during peak hours or periods of high usage. For example, the monthly fee for mobile broadband may only provide up to 2 GB data traffic, with additional traffic in excess of 2 GB billed at a higher per GB rate. Wi-Fi access, on the other hand, is often available at no cost, or a set fee regardless of bandwidth usage. Thus, many users prefer to use a less expensive network, particularly for large data transfers (e.g., downloading video). Of course users also want to be able to consume desired content (e.g., watch an Internet video) at any time, rather than only when they have Wi-Fi network access. Similarly, mobile broadband providers also desire to better balance network traffic and use their bandwidth more efficiently, while maintaining a high quality of service.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.